


Mandalorian Weddings Are Easy To Get Into

by Starly_Studios



Series: Random one-shots I made that kinda fit nowhere [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), crack treated seriously (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT MARRIED TO YOU?”(Part of a rarepair prompt challenge but decided to post it here)
Relationships: Dooku/Jaster Mereel
Series: Random one-shots I made that kinda fit nowhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Mandalorian Weddings Are Easy To Get Into

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector), [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 
  * Inspired by [there is no death (there is a wedding)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373713) by [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant). 



> No excuse here.

“ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOT MARRIED TO YOU?_ ”

Jaster stared at the man in front of him with a dry expression. Dooku’s grip on the vambrace—his vambrace to be more exact—was tight enough that his knuckles were white.

“You picked up _buir_ ’s vambrace, Master Dooku,” Jango piped up from where he was sitting in the suite reading his holopad. “You pick up the vambrace, you married.”

“But— I—“ Dooku started but was soon cut off by Jango and his sass.

“And don’t try to deny that you weren’t going to try to court _buir_ anyway.”

Dooku stared at Jango with an incredulous face that morphed into an expression of reluctant acceptance and tiredness when the younger one stared back crossing his arms.

“Well, dear,” Jaster pulled Dooku into a hug, pressing a kiss to the Jedi’s greying Temples. “I hope we have a nice and happy marriage, my _riduur’alor_.”

Dooku responded with a kiss of his own onto Jaster’s cheeks.


End file.
